Contemplations
by piloneo
Summary: A series of questions Danny contemplates in his mind. Mostly Danny's Point of veiw.
1. Why am I a hero?

Sometimes I wonder why I do what I do. Sure, I've been hurt, bruised, cut, trapped, you name it, it most likely happened to me. Who am I? I'm Danny, Danny Fenton. What people don't know is that I'm also a super hero. I am Danny Phantom.

Why do I save people? Even my own enemies! Why do I even care? You wouldn't believe how many times I felt just like quitting and giving up. I've come close to stopping my hero work, sure.

So why do I care? That question tears me up inside. It keeps asking itself over and over and over again. Seriously, why do I care? See! I asked myself again! Asking stuff over and over has to be unhealthy, huh.

I guess I may as well think about an answer. I hate seeing people get hurt. I want to puke at the sight of blood. I'm always sad when people die. Could this be my answer? No, there's something more to it…but what?

Ok, I'm not used to thinking this hard. I'm confused. Maybe it's because it's my fault the Fenton Ghost Portal works? It's my fault that the ghosts get out. Great, now I feel guilty…and hungry.

There has to be a reason. I must have a purpose. What is it? Do I simply fight ghosts to take up after my family? Ok, that's a scary thought. It could be true, I guess. Now I'm creeping myself out.

What do I care about? Well, that's easy: My family and friends. I don't have many friends, but the two friends I do have are more than I could ever ask for. Yes, I want to protect them. Even when dad threatens to rip me apart molecule by molecule, I don't care. That has to be inhuman, though. It'd be painful at the least. Great. My fear of needles increased.

When I fight ghost, some of my stress and frustration is unleashed. Boy dose that feel good! But then again, fighting ghost can give me more stress and frustration. It's a fifty-fifty go there. Well, that cancels out that idea.

Why didn't I turn out evil like Vlad? Wait, Vlad is a seriously crazed up fruit loop who needs a lonely guy cat. I'm not lonely. I have Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. I have Dani to, but I don't know where she is right now. So, people saved me, so is that why I save them?

Darn it! I've got a migraine! If only I could think this much at school. Maybe then I'd be an A+ student. Man, School! I totally forgot to do my homework again! Maybe Sam will let me copy again. Sam is nice. She knows what it's like to be different from the crowed. She knows how hard it is to fit in when you're the odd ball. She knows…

I know why I fight know. I fight to keep Sam safe. If anything ever happened to her, I'd kill myself. Well, the rest of myself. Great, just what am I? No! Another question! My brain already hurts!

* * *

**Contemplation of the second question will be next chapter!**

**Pilo of the WUAC**


	2. What am I?

Wow, it has been such a long day. What time is it, 2:25 am? Dang, I hate that Box Ghost. Well, at least it's Friday. Maybe I'll be able to sleep in for once.

Now, to think about what I am. What did Spectra ask me…am I a ghost trying to fit in with humans, or a creepy little boy with creepy little powers? Ok, cross out the creepy bit. Well, at least I don't think I'm creepy.

Am I a specter living with humans? No, that would mean that I died. If I'm dead, why would I be able to keep my body? No, Spectra was wrong. I'm not dead.

Yes, I am a boy with ghost powers. But then again, why do I change into Phantom? Poindexter called me a halfa: half a human, half a ghost. Mom said this was impossible…or is it?

Maybe I should think about my characteristics between Fenton and Phantom. While I'm a Fenton, I'm an average kid who gets bullied by people bigger than me. Should I also mention more popular? I think I know what Big + Popular + Fat + Jock + Bully equals.

Ye-up. I'm talking about Dash. As Fenton, I'm weaker and I get more scared.

But when I'm Phantom, I'm braver, stronger, and popular. Heh, I've got my own _Phan_ Club. But becoming Phantom also means enemies. Lost and lots of enemies. I really don't feel like naming all of them off right now.

But there are characteristics I have in both forms. Lets see…I rub the back of my neck when I'm nervous. I also have the tendency of making witty banter, but mostly in my ghost form. I still can't do math. I hate math.

Basically, Phantom and I are the same person. We are one. What do I mean we? I am one person. I am a boy with ghost powers and a secret identity. That's all.

Wow, that was easier than I thought. You know, I sometimes wonder what that portal did to me. How did I get these powers? Why me? Either way, I'm glad I have them. Sure, they came with a price. Inviso-Bill, Public Enemy Number 1, Valerie becoming a ghost hunter…yeah, torment. What is worse than the name, Inviso-Bill? Seriously, worst pun ever! Public enemy? I'm an enemy and a hero. Ironic.

Still, I do feel sorry for Valerie. It's not entirely my fault. Cujo just really wanted that squeaky toy. It just so happened it was Valerie's dad who worked at Axion labs.

What was his name again? Oh, right: Damon. Odd. Damon sounded a lot like Demon. Is Damon a Demon?Get a grip with yourself, Fenton! Of course Damon isn't a demon. You're just thinking funny because it's 3:45 in the morning!

Wait, it's that late? I really need to get to sleep. At least I don't have homework this weekend.

I wonder what my parents would do to me if I told them my secret…It would make my life easier if they knew. Should I tell them? What would they do?

* * *

**Well, I had a little trouble with this one. Valerie's Dad is Damon, right? If not, please let me know so I can fix this.**

**Next chapter will be Danny's imagining all the ways his parents could react if he told them he was Phantom.**

**Pilo of the WUAC**


	3. Should I tell?

Normal POV

**Danny's Thoughts**

* * *

Danny walked through the park, passing a batch of purple violets. I wonder if that is Sam's favorite flower? 

Danny sat down in a patch of grass and sighed. He had just gotten away from a new upgraded Fenton Finder, and like always, it pointed at him. So, he ran for it.

**Good thing too. Dad was going to coax the ghost out of me with the Fenton Bazooka. **

Danny stared up into the deep blue sky. It was cloudless. It was so blue he felt like he could melt into it.It's such a beautiful day. The sun is shining, the sky is blue, no ghost attacks…

It was perfect…for thinking.

**Now, I really need to consider telling my parents. It'd be easier for me to go ghost at any rate.**

A soft breeze blew his hair into his eyes.

**How annoying.**

Danny brought a hand up and swept his hair out of them when it happened. Something covered his eyes. "Guess who!" a voice smirked.

**Guess who? Couldn't you give me a hint? Darn it! I hate guessing games!**

The person laughed at Danny's struggling to guess.

**Hey! I know that laugh!**

"Very funny, Sam." Danny chuckled. **Well, at least it wasn't a ghost. 'Course, I don't think a ghost would play guess who without trying to kill me.**

Sam sat down in the grass beside Danny. "So, why are you out here?" she asked.

**Funny. I was going to ask you the same question.** "Had to get away from my dad. He's got an updated Fenton Finder, and tried to get the ghost out of me."

Sam groaned. "My mom bought me another pink dress."

**Well, that explains it all. Sam hates pink. **"We have weird families, huh?"

Sam nodded before lying back into the green grass. "Yes, we do. I think I was adopted. Did I say think? I meant hope."

Danny laughed before asking her the question. "Do you think I should tell my parents my secret?"

Sam stiffened. "Danny, what if they hurt you?" she looked up wide eyed at Danny.

_**Danny's Imagination**_

**Danny looked up at his parents. Jack had the Fenton Bazooka. Maddie was yelling at him, demanding the whereabouts of her boy. Jazz was desperately trying to help Danny, but to no use. Jack aimed the gun and shot him between the eyes…**

"Danny? Hello? Anyone home?" Sam waved a hand in front of Danny's pale face.

"Huh?" Danny blinked.

"Don't do that!" Sam whacked him on the head. "I thought something was wrong!" Sam accused.

"Ouch!" Danny rubbed his bruised head.

**Note to self: Don't tick Sam off. She's strong and she will hurt you.**

Sam crossed her arms. "Serves you right."

Danny frowned at her. "But what if they accept me?"

**_Danny's Imagination (again)_**

**Mom smiled fondly at her son. "That's wonderful! I'm glad you finally told us, now we can help you."**

…And yet another fist to the head.

"Hey!" Danny objected. His head was swelling up now. "You're going to give me a concussion!"

Sam frowned. "Sorry, but you're really scaring me."

**Really? Me spacing out scares her? I would think she would be more worried about my concussion.**

"Sorry. I've just been thinking." Danny informed her.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"I'm trying to name all the ways on how my parents would react if I told them." Danny prepared for another smack, but it never came.

"Danny, don't tell. They could abandon you, hurt you, or…" she gulped.

"Or what?" Danny wanted to know.

"What if they kill you and dissect you molecule by molecule?" Sam asked.

**My fear of needles went up even more.**

"Yes, I see where you're coming from, but what if it's a good thing? What if they accept me and help me? They would stop hunting me, and let me stay up past my curfew…" Danny never got to finish. Sam had hit him so hard his world went spinning.

"Friday is…movie night…at Tucker's…garage sale." Danny said stupidly before passing out.

Sam gasped as this happened. Did she really hit him that hard? She bent down and forced Danny to sit up again. This made his head rest on his knees.

"Ah! Danny! Wake up! I know you're just trying to trick me!" Sam poked her index finger at his chest. Danny fell over. Sam looked at her hand. "Am I really that strong?"

**Danny's dreaming of possibilities (It's supposed to sound stupid 'cause he was knocked silly)**

**"Dad, I'm half ghost." Danny said bravely. Jack laughed.**

**"No, really!" Danny tried to explain. Jack ran out of the room to get some fudge.**

**o 0 O 0 o**

"**Mom, look! I'm Danny Phantom!" Danny transformed. Maddie revved up the Fenton Bazooka.**

**o 0 O 0 o**

"**Um, Mom, Dad, I've got something to tell you." A shy Danny blushed. Maddie looked at him and smiled. "Yes, Sweetie?" Danny gulped. "I'm dead." Maddie faints and Jack gives Danny a weird look.**

**o 0 O 0 o**

"**How was school, honey?" Maddie asked as her son walked in. "Fine. Had to fight the Lunch Lady again, but nothing else." Danny went on to his room. "You fight the lunch ladies?" Maddie said confused.**

**o 0 O 0 o**

**Danny watched sadly as his mother grabbed a large needle and pointed it at him. He was strapped on a metal table.**

**o 0 O 0 o**

**Danny flew into his room and transformed without noticing his dad. Jack pointed his ecto gun at Danny. "Where's my boy?" he asked coldly. **

**o 0 O 0 o o 0 O 0 o o 0 O 0 o o 0 O 0 o**

"Danny! Please wake up! I didn't hit you that hard, did I?"

**That voice sounds familiar…**

"Oh, no…please, get up!"

**I smell grapes…**

"Danny! Can you hear me? Are you ok? Wake up!"

**Who is that? They seem to be worried…**

Danny felt hands lifting him. His back was leaning on something warm, and arms wrapped around his middle. "Gosh, you're cold."

**The warmth feels good. The grapes smell closer. **

"Oh, please! Danny!"

**This person was panicking. He didn't want that.**

**...00**

Danny opened his eyes. He was still in the park, but the sky looked darker. The voice of the person was identified as Sam. She had leaned him against her in attempt to warm him.

"Danny! You're awake!" Sam smiled.

**Are those tears? And why does my head hurt?**

Danny attempted to speak, but Sam beat him to it.

"Danny, why were you shaking? You had cold sweat and everything. You're still cold."

**I-I'm a little freaked out. You usually avoid human contact. So why are you still holding me?**

"I'm, fine. Had a bad dream." Danny replied.

Sam sighed in relief. "I'm not hitting you in the head anymore." She promised.

**YAY! No more concussions!!!**

"But you have you promise me that you won't tell your parents." she added.

**After all those weird dreams, I'd be crazy to tell.**

"Deal." Danny replied.

Sam was STILL holding Danny to her.

**I wonder if she realizes that…**

"How long was I out?" Danny asked.

Sam frowned down at him. "At least 30 minuets."

Danny shivered at the thought. He noticed that Sam's grip on him was tighter.

**So, she knows that she has me propped up against her…**

"Sorry about that. It won't happen again." Sam nodded to herself.

Danny was still getting butterflies at their awkward position. The grape smell was strong.

"What smells like grapes?" Danny wondered.

Then Sam did something she rarely did. She blushed. "Heh, It's um…well…heh."

Danny cocked an eyebrow.

**This is so unlike Sam.**

"It's um, new lip gloss." She finished with her eyes closed.

It was Danny's turn to blush.

Sam stood up suddenly , bringing Danny with her. "So, Movie night at Tucker's garage sale?"

It took Danny a minuet to figure out what she was talking about. When it finally donned on him, he smirked. Together, Danny and Sam walked to Tucker's house for the unexpected move night.

As the twosome got closer to Tucker's home, Danny noticed Sam was still blushing.

**What's up with her?

* * *

**

**This chapter was very very very very very different than the other two. Tell me if you liked or disliked it so I know what to make more of.**

**The next chapter will be about Danny wondering why Sam acted all unlike herself. Remember, he's clueless. **

**Pilo of the WUAC**


End file.
